


In which Dean Winchester learns to love pop music

by invisibleauxyeux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisibleauxyeux/pseuds/invisibleauxyeux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas loves pop music. Dean does not. Unfortunately, Cas is the one who has his own car and drives them to and from school every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Dean Winchester learns to love pop music

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by listening to Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney in the shower. This story set in roughly 2005.

Dean had always liked music from his parent's generation. His father's car, which had a tape deck but no CD player, ensured that he would always get his choice of music when he was driving with his friends. 

Unfortunately it was still his dad's car, so Dean rode to and from school every day with his best friend Cas, and Cas liked pop music. Scratch that, Cas  _loved_  pop music. Ever since Cas had gotten a car last year, they had stopped riding around in the Impala as often. Gaining regular transportation was only just worth giving up choice over the music. The first time Cas popped in a CD with Dean as a passenger he had shit-eating grin on his face. Dean had nearly gotten out and walked the rest of the way home, and the only thing that stopped him was the imminent threat of a thunderstorm. He still put up a fit until Cas grinned at him playfully and said, "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." Dean had huffed and given Cas a pout. He couldn't argue when Cas was just repeating what he'd said to him and Sam on multiple occasions when they had complained about Zeppelin in the Impala. 

So Dean sat through two songs with his jaw clenched but not saying anything. Then a Jesse McCartney song came on. He opened his mouth to protest about it being the wrong McCartney, but didn't get any words out before Cas exclaimed "I love this song!" and turned the volume up to a level that should only be reserved for classic rock. He snapped his mouth shut and rolled his eyes. Cas wouldn't hear him anyway. 

And then Cas started singing. Dean's eyes widened and he looked over at Cas, who was watching the road. Cas' singing voice was fucking sexy. Dean blushed and looked away just as Cas glanced over at him with that shit-eating grin again. He continued singing, directing the words at Dean.

"l don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful sooooulll"

Shit, now Dean had a boner. Good thing his backpack was on his lap instead of in the backseat. And even better, they were at his house. 

He nearly leaped out of the car as soon as it stopped. He hid his arousal with anger. He glared at Cas and said, "Never. Again." He slammed the door and hurried toward the back door of his house, still holding his backpack to cover the boner. He took a couple deep breaths and thought about accidentally running over a snake with the lawn mower last week to get the boner to go away. His mom should still be at the gun range giving lessons, but sometimes she came home early, and he'd never be able to live down the embarrassment of her seeing that. 

Unfortunately, this was only the first time in that year this happened. He got a little better about being caught off guard when Cas started to sing, but Dean was becoming more and more attracted to that adorable asshole. Sometimes he even thought Cas might be flirting with him through his choice of songs, but he couldn't be sure and he didn't know how the hell the bring it up. He hadn't even gotten the balls to tell him he was bi, even though he knew Cas was too. 

One day, Cas drove him home after school when he'd had some bulky props for a speech. Dean grabbed the box and Cas grabbed his backpack. Together they walked to the back door. Dean glanced at Cas as he was about to open it. Cas held his gaze. And they had an honest-to-god cheesy moment. Dean's heart leaped in his chest and he damn near leaned forward and kissed Cas right then and there. But he caught himself and stepped back and the moment was over. Cas handed him his backpack. "Bye Dean," he said with a smile. 

After dinner that evening, Dean opened his backpack to do his homework. Right on top of all his books was a cassette with a note taped to it. Confused, he opened the note. 

_Please listen carefully. I mean every word. -Cas_

Dean scrambled off his bed and down the stairs, cassette in hand. 

"Dad!" he called. "Can I borrow your keys?"

His dad looked up from where he was on the couch. "Sure. Take care of her," he said and tossed him the keys. 

"Thanks!"  Dean said as he caught them. 

He didn't waste any time starting up the car and pulling out of the garage. He unsheathed the cassette and popped it into the player. The first chord played and he recognized it immediately as that Jesse McCartney song Cas loved. He laughed with a huff, but then he followed Cas' instructions and listened. 

The chorus was familiar, but this time instead of making him scowl, it made him smile. And then it got to the first verse. 

_I know that you are something special_  
 _To you I'd be always faithful_  
 _I want to be what you always needed_  
 _Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

He put the car in reverse and zoomed out of the driveway. He needed to go see Cas right now. As he drove one song after the other played. Every single one of them was a dumb pop song Cas had made him listen to on the way to and from school, and every single one was a love song. 

When he got to Cas' house, he ran to the front door and rang the bell eagerly. Cas opened it ten seconds later and Dean pulled him into a tight hug without even saying hello. 

"I love you too, you pop-loving asshole," he said without letting go.

"I take it you found the tape I left in your backpack this afternoon?"

"Yeah Cas, I did."

Cas pulled back a little and looked into his eyes. This time when he felt his heart leap, Dead didn't stop himself. They shared a chaste kiss before pulling apart again and resting their foreheads together.

"You know, I think I might be starting to like pop music."

Cas laughed and kissed him again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering how many songs were on the playlist - Dean and Cas live about 15 minutes away from each other, which spans the length of probably 3-6 songs.


End file.
